


A Royal Encounter

by Kristoff Bjorgman (KristoffBjorgman)



Series: Hansoff AU [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, olive oil used as lube lol that was a thing that actually happened thank god for the 20th century, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristoffBjorgman/pseuds/Kristoff%20Bjorgman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrival of a handsome and mysterious prince to the kingdom of Arendelle proves to be more beneficial to Kristoff than it would first appear when the womanizing royal takes an unusual liking to the ice harvester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [#Frozen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%23Frozen).



> This is partly a continuation of my last dirty Kristoff smutfic, which you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1017865  
> I wouldn't exactly say it's a requirement to read beforehand but there's some sled stuff at the beginning of this that probably won't make much sense if you haven't read the last one.
> 
> Thankyou to tumblr user emmasdisneyworld for the character of Andrew as well as for the other 11 princes of the Southern Isles, who are already getting their own fanart. I believe I'm the first one to write a dirty fanfic featuring one of them so ha! Take that, would-be smutfic authors, the honour is all mine!
> 
> I was kind of wanting to write a second part featuring some naughty sled sex so I'll see if I'm up to it later. There's a lot of unclaimed hours between when Kristoff buys the sled in the movie and when he first meets Anna at Oaken's, so who knows what (or who) he was doing in that time?

“Look, Sven!” Kristoff, unusually cheerful, was tugging at the small lever on the side of his new sleigh with all the excitement of a small child. “It’s a wagon… it’s a sled! It’s a wagon… it’s a sled!”  
The reindeer looked on in bemusement as the giant ice harvester gleefully played with all of the special features of his latest purchase. Erik, the town’s sled salesman, chuckled with the knowledge that Kristoff had finally decided to buy a new sleigh after years of encouragement.  
“I see you made quite the little profit here today,” he pointed out, greedily eyeing the full pouch of money in the mountain man’s hand.  
“Well, I couldn’t have done it without you,” Kristoff tossed the satchel to the salesman who grabbed it out of the air with all the grace of a dying goose. “If you hadn’t have lent me your old sled last night I never would have been able to get all of this ice down in time for the coronation.”  
“You know me, Kristoff. I’m always looking out for my customers and, if I may be so bold to say, you are finally one of my customers!”  
It was true; the ice harvester had been using the same old sled for the past nine years, much to the disappointment of Erik. It was a combination of both of the men’s stubbornness that had led to an angry Kristoff accidentally breaking his trusty old sleigh on the route back to his home the previous day, in turn leading to him being forced to stay in an abandoned barn overnight before he could continue on his way. As soon as the sun had risen, he and Sven made their way back to the small wooden hut they called home before setting out onto the large, frozen lakes where Kristoff cut the cubes of ice that were to be transported down into the village surrounding Arendelle castle.  
It had been a race against the clock to get enough ice cut in time, but their early morning start had paid off and the mountain man and his reindeer had made it back down the mountain with a sledload full of the precious commodity in time for the arrival of the royals and dignitaries who had come to witness the coronation of the new queen.

Kristoff had sold his entire stock in record time, the strange weather patterns the kingdom had been having for the past month finally turning to his favour as the sun was shining hot and heavy over the town. The bulky, fur-lined gákti that he had worn on the way down the mountain had been replaced by a much lighter version as he entered the village walls, the ice harvester having anticipated the sudden change in temperature. The heat still managed to get to him, however, and he eventually had to roll up the sleeves to try to cool down. Kristoff had received a number of lustful glances throughout the day - more than usual, due to the thin shirt showing off his physique much more effectively than his regular woollen outfit did.  
“So, do you think you’ll be hanging around for the coronation?” Erik asked after pocketing the bag of golden coins. “I hear the Queen and Princess will be making their first appearances in over a decade.”  
“Are you kidding? I’ve got my new sled! I’m hitting the road.” Kristoff harnessed Sven to the wagon and began to plot his way out of the town. As soon as the pair left the sight of the salesman, Kristoff pulled a smaller satchel of coins from his pockets.  
“Well Sven, that was easier than I thought it would be,” he chuckled.  
“You sure outsmarted him!” Kristoff replied to himself in the deep voice he reserved for his reindeer’s own dialogue, ignoring the strange looks he got from people passing them by.  
“Thanks, buddy! Now, let’s go buy something to eat with this spare change.”  
A quick glance around the marketplace led the pair to the closest produce stand, where Kristoff bought a bag of carrots for the two to share. They continued down to the pier, where Sven was untied from the wagon to enjoy his lunch.  
Kristoff raised a carrot high into the air and the reindeer’s lips wrapped around it, pulling the vegetable out of the ice harvester’s grip.  
“Uh uh uh…” Kristoff scolded, “Share!”  
Reluctantly, Sven bit down in the middle of the carrot, letting the top half fall back into Kristoff’s open hand. With a quick shake to try to get rid of most of the saliva coating the surface, he raised the carrot to his mouth and took a bite, ignoring the spit that was still on it.  
 _It’s not as though anyone’s looking, right?_ he thought to himself before shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

***

From across the pier, unbeknownst to Kristoff, somebody was watching. Prince Andrew of the Southern Isles, sixth in line to the throne, was stepping off the ship when he first caught sight of the bulky mountain man. He was sent to Arendelle to supervise his youngest brother, Hans, as the young man was to represent their kingdom at the coronation. Bored witless for most of their journey, Andrew had planned to remain on board the ship for the entirety of their visit but was managed to be coaxed off by Hans, determined to prove some kind of point to his older brother – Andrew barely paid attention to him and had already forgotten whatever it was that the youngest prince had planned.  
With a heavy sigh he turned to leave the ship, just as Kristoff and Sven rounded the corner and stopped in front of the flower stand. The man caught Drew’s attention right away – he was almost as tall and broad as his brother Robert and had the most magnificent mane of golden blonde hair.

Hans scurried off with Sitron, his horse, to do whatever it was he wanted to do, leaving Andrew staring at the figure across the pier.  
“You there, peasant,” he called out to a woman waddling past. Her hair was pulled back in a bun under a simple cloth bonnet.  
“Who, me?” she asked, confused, before catching sight of the prince. “Oh, your grace!” she bowed low, irritating Andrew.  
“Enough of that,” he snapped, “tell me who that man is.”  
“Kristoff, the ice seller!” the woman swooned as she recognised the blonde man and the reindeer almost instantly, “Ain’t he just the greatest thing you’ve ever seen? Don’t you want to wrap him up and take him home for breakfast?”  
Across the pier, Kristoff was pulling the saliva-coated carrot out of Sven’s mouth and raising it to his own lips.  
“Hmm…” Andrew turned his head back to look at the man.  
“He’s a bit of a loner though, that one,” the woman sighed deeply, “the only time he’ll ever talk to you is when he’s selling you ice and then he just disappears!”  
“Yes, thankyou peasant, that will be all.”  
“I bet he gets all the young ladies,” she sighed once more as she turned away to continue on her path, “What I wouldn’t give to be nineteen again…”  
Kristoff turned around and Andrew caught his first glimpse of the ice harvester’s face, his nose broad and square in comparison to the thin point that was a hallmark of the Southern Isle royal family. It was impossible to deny the man’s attractiveness, even for someone such as Andrew. The young prince was often heralded as the most handsome of the thirteen brothers and he definitely didn’t disagree with the general consensus.  Very rarely, however, there came a man who Drew regarded as of equal or greater attractiveness to himself and whenever that happened he found himself oddly fascinated with this other person of beauty. While Andrew considered himself to be a ladies man through and through, he couldn’t deny the appeal of a fellow good looking male and occasionally found himself in situations involving these attractive men that were far too secret to even consider bragging about to his brothers.  
This ice harvester, Kristoff, was one such a man and Andrew stared intently as he once again raised the carrot to his mouth. With a gentle precision he wrapped his lips around the circumference of the vegetable and slid it right down to the green, leafy top before biting down.  
A spark twitched in the back of Drew’s eyes and a realisation crept over him as he raised one eyebrow high.  
 _He’s done that before.  
_ “Well then…” he muttered to himself, “It appears as though I’ve found something to do today after all.”

***

Andrew followed Kristoff around the marketplace, the ice harvester feeding a steady stream of carrots to his reindeer while nibbling on the occasional loose end. The prince’s fascination with the man very quickly developed into an obsession as he noted the muscles in his arms as he walked, the way his shoulders were confidently pulled back. A familiar feeling began to rise in the back of his throat and Andrew knew then and there that he would make this blonde bear of a man his next conquest. Years of practice had gifted him the talent to woo even the most stubborn of partners and if what the village woman had told him was correct, this man would be well worth the challenge.  
“I say, you there,” he called out. Kristoff stopped walking and turned to look at the man shouting to him.  
“Uh, can I help you?”  
Andrew was taken aback at the softness in the man’s voice. He was expecting something gruff and deep, a growl to match the size of his body.  
“Yes, I appear to have become lost. Could you direct me to the castle, please?”  
“Yeah, it’s right there.” Kristoff stared blankly at the man before turning to look at the towering palace, a sight impossible to miss from any point in the town.  
“Ah, I see. How clumsy of me. Well then, is there any way you would be able to escort me to the gates? I’m expected to attend the coronation at any minute and I really need to find the quickest way in.”  
Kristoff sighed and nodded reluctantly, dropping the bag of carrots at Sven’s feet.  
“You stay here, okay buddy? I’ll be right back.” He motioned with his head for Andrew to follow him and the eager prince stepped quickly to the ice harvester’s side.  
“So, do you come here often?” Drew asked, attempting to make small talk.  
“About five times a week,” Kristoff replied bluntly. “I sell ice.”  
“Oh, one of the famed ice harvesters of Arendelle! That would certainly explain your impressive build!” he lifted a fist to punch Kristoff’s arm playfully.  
“Um, thanks. I guess.”

On cue, Andrew pretended to trip and fell over onto the pavement. Kristoff was taken aback but quickly helped the man to his feet, grabbing him under the arms and heaving him back up into a standing position.  
“I think I’ve strained something,” Andrew pouted, hobbling on a foot that was definitely not in pain. “Can you help me the rest of the way?”  
With a slight frown on his face, Kristoff wrapped his right arm around the prince’s waist, letting the man support his weight onto the ice harvester. Andrew reached up to rest his own arm onto Kristoff’s shoulderblade, taking the opportunity to deeply inhale the other man’s scent. It was like nothing he had ever smelled before, a curious blend of ice and sweat and metal. The few men that he had been… intimate with before were all visiting royals, attending various functions at the palace. This was the first commoner he was going to be with and the anticipation was killing him.  
The pair continued on their way to the castle, Andrew faking a limp and Kristoff dutifully assisting. They reached the palace walls and turned to follow in one direction, Kristoff pointing out that they were approaching the main gate. Andrew was silent for most of the trip, planning out his next move in his head. Kristoff similarly was quiet, trying to ignore the fact that his arm was wrapped around the waist of one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen. It wasn’t until they reach a narrow alleyway formed from the castle wall and the back of a building that he finally figured out what he would do. They stepped into the secluded passage and Andrew carefully began to slow down, hobbling his way into the middle of the alley before stopping altogether.  
“What are you doing? The gate’s just on the other side.” Kristoff was forced to stop as well, his arm still wrapped around the other man’s waist. It felt awkward holding him this close to his own body.

“I’ve got something to admit,” Drew sighed dramatically, straightening his body with both feet on the ground. “I don’t need to go to the castle, I just needed as excuse to talk to you.”  
“Excuse me?” Kristoff frowned.  
“It’s just that I’ve never met a man quite like you before,” the prince continued, rattling off an old hookup technique that he was sure would make this ice harvester melt.  
“What do you-“ Kristoff was cut off as Andrew grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him down for a kiss. Ripped off balance, Kristoff stumbled forwards into the prince’s body and found himself wrapping his arms around Andrew’s shoulders for support.  
Andrew kept the kiss going, entwining his arms around Kristoff’s broad neck to pull the man even closer towards him. The ice harvester quickly gave in, closing his eyes and lowering his hands from the prince’s shoulders down to his hips. Together they stood, two complete strangers with their bodies pressed hard against each other, mouths silently locked in a fierce embrace.  
Kristoff was the one to break the kiss, pulling away from the prince’s lips but leaving his hands placed firmly on his waist.  
“What was that for?” he mumbled. It had been a long time since someone had kissed him so passionately and he quickly felt the barriers he had constructed in his mind to keep out other people begin to disappear in this other man’s presence.  
“Look, let me reason with you,” Drew’s hands twitched against Kristoff’s broad shoulders. “You’re an attractive man, I’m an attractive man. You don’t know my name and I don’t – well, I DO know your name but that’s beside the point. I’m leaving town tomorrow so what do you say we have a bit of fun while we can, hey?”  
“How do you know I’m even… you know.”  
“Into other men? Believe me, I can tell. You’re like me, aren’t you Kristoff? You’re all about the ladies until you come across something a little more interesting, right?” Andrew stroked the man’s cheek softly, purring his words into Kristoff’s ears. “Well, I guess it makes sense, doesn’t it? A man knows his way around another man’s body far better than a woman ever could. Take your little experience with the carrot, for example. You knew exactly how to wrap your lips around that thick shaft because you know exactly the way you like it, don’t you?”  
“Carrot? You were-“  
“It doesn’t matter,” Andrew interrupted Kristoff, breathing heavily against his neck. His two hands drifted from the other man’s shoulders and pressed against his waist, trying to find access to what lay under his clothes. With a tug, Kristoff’s heavy belt came undone and Andrew’s arms slithered up inside his shirt, pressed against his muscled torso.  
“Well well well, I see you’ve got some hair on you!” the prince exclaimed, running his fingers up and down the line of soft hair that grew up from Kristoff’s pelvis, branching out wide as it approached the top of his chest. “Just how I like it.”  
“Do you think we’ll be seen?” Kristoff turned his head to look at the sunny courtyards either side of the dimly lit alley way. There was something irresistible about this stranger and Kristoff had already decided to go ahead with whatever this man wanted, despite the consequences.  
“Shh,” Drew began to kiss the ice harvester’s neck, wrapping his arms around Kristoff’s chest under the shirt. The muscles of his back, shifting and twisting in place as Kristoff arched his head back, turned Andrew on more than anything and his pants grew tight as he rubbed the other man’s shoulder blades, down to the base of his spine and up and around his underarms. To his delight, he could feel Kristoff’s growing erection pressing hard against his own and he slipped a hand down to confirm what he already knew. Grasping the ice harvester’s penis firmly, Andrew gave it a quick jerk before twisting Kristoff’s entire body around and pressing it against the castle wall. While rubbing his cock from behind, the prince used his other hand to clumsily pull down his lover’s pants to expose his bare ass. He pressed his forearm against Kristoff’s lower back, pushing the man into a bent over position. Kristoff’s backside was thrust outwards and the sight of it, poking out between his shirt and pants, sent a wave of excitement straight to his penis. He roughly let go of Kristoff’s cock to reach back and pull out his own erection. The ice harvester turned, his face pressed against the wall, to see what the prince was doing. A small jar was extracted from his coat pocket and a thick, golden liquid was poured into his hand and rubbed over his cock.  
“What was that?”  
“Olive oil.” Andrew explained as he shoved the jar unceremoniously back into his pocket. “You’ll thank me for it as soon as I do this.”  
“Wait what-“ Kristoff was cut off as the prince pressed the tip of his erection against the ice harvester’s asshole. In one swift motion he had his hand wrapped around Kristoff’s cock once again, the oil that still remained quickly lubricating the length of his penis.

With his other arm still pressed against the man’s lower back, Andrew gently eased his cock tighter and tighter against Kristoff’s hole until the tip slid in with a satisfying sound.  
Kristoff audibly gasped at the sudden penetration before letting his body take over and slowly inching his ass further and further backwards to swallow the erection. The olive oil was quick to lubricate his insides and with a final thrust he buried the entire length of the prince deep inside his body.  
“That’s a good little ice cutter!” Andrew praised, letting go of Kristoff’s cock to run his oily hand through the man’s blonde mane. Entwining his fingers through the hair, the prince grabbed hold and pulled Kristoff’s head back as he slid his cock out of the lubed ass.  
“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” With another pelvic thrust, he forced his erection back into Kristoff, pressing hard until it reached the hilt.  
“I can tell, you know,” he whispered into the man’s ear, pulling his head back so their bodies were pressed against each other. Kristoff was panting, his vision blurry.  
“Your ass knew exactly what to do,” Andrew let go of the man’s hair, choosing instead to grab hold of his throbbing cock once more. With his other arm wrapped around Kristoff’s waist, the prince began to expertly fuck, his pelvis thrusting in and out to bury his dick into the ice harvester and pull back out so only the tip remained.

Kristoff’s massive body was entirely under Andrew’s control as he roughly pumped in and out of the ice cutter’s ass. The smell of sweat and sex was lingering in the air when Kristoff began to leak precum, small dribbles escaping out the tip of his cock in time with the prince’s thrusts. Andrew noticed and stopped jerking him off. With a smile he began to rub his index and middle fingers around Kristoff’s pink dickhead, coating the digits in the slick fluid. Kristoff’s mouth was already open, his cheeks flushed red and his tongue drooping out as he panted deeply. The prince lifted his hand to the ice cutter’s face and pressed the fingers into Kristoff’s mouth, forcing him to taste his own precum.  
The taste sent Kristoff over the edge and with a grunt his orgasm rocketed his body, shooting load after load of hot, sticky cum against the castle wall. As his asshole tightened around Andrew’s cock with every new stream, the prince felt the pressure rising in his own body and with one final thrust, pushed the entire length of his erection deep into Kristoff’s ass before letting out his own orgasm.  
A primeval groan escaped Andrew’s lips as he shot his load, coating the inside of the ice harvester with streams of cum.

He pulled out, wincing as his now-sensitive cock slid back out of Kristoff’s ass. Letting go of the other man’s chest, Andrew regained his composure and stuffed his penis back into his pants. Kristoff, left without support, slumped forwards onto the wall, the force of his orgasm still in control of his body. His pants dropped around his ankles as he pressed against the bricks and mortar, exposing his hairy legs to Andrew.  
With a smirk, the prince left Kristoff where he was and began to leave the alleyway. Before taking a step back into the marketplace he turned to look at the ice cutter, his body slumped against the wall, ass still bent out. His face was pressed against the brick and his tongue was lolling out of his mouth, drips of saliva beginning to collect in a pool at his feet. Globs of Andrew’s cum were dripping out of Kristoff’s asshole which was still twitching. The ice cutter’s own ejaculation was shot out over the wall in front of him and as his penis began to soften, small dribbles of cum ran down the length of his shaft to get caught up in the hair at the base of his erection.  
Kristoff’s eyes were beginning to come back into focus and he finally became aware of where he was and what had happened. A dark silhouette stood out against the sunlit marketplace outside of the alley and the figure silently nodded in Kristoff’s direction.  
“Until next time, ice boy,” the stranger spoke before turning away and walking out of sight, leaving the dazed and confused Kristoff panting against the alleyway wall.


End file.
